For example, JP-2006-269980-A discloses an electronic control unit for use in a vehicle brake system. An electronic control unit for use in a vehicle brake system may include a box-shaped housing to be attached to a base body. The housing may houses a control circuit board and a metallic heat radiation plate therein, such that the heat radiation plate is attached to one surface of the control circuit board.
In such electronic control unit, heat of the control circuit board is conducted to the heat radiation plate, whereby the heat of the control circuit board is radiated.
In such electronic control unit, the heat radiation plate may be housed in the housing, and therefore, it may be difficult to provide the heat radiation plate having the large size. In addition, the heat radiation plate may be accommodated in a closed space within the housing. Consequently, it may be difficult to radiate the heat of the control circuit board.